tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
On Goblin Language
Content The following has been written by Sinmiaran of Shimmermene, whom, by his right, belongs to the most ancient kin of Altmer, titled as the last keeper of the Tor-Hame-Khard Sanctuary, also the beloved son of Auriel, as well as the brightest and cleverest heir to many lands, the brilliant mind, the talented rhetorian, et cetera, et cetera. This work contains my observations and findings, of which i have been able to gather whilst researching the everyday life and customs of primitive tribes that hail from several regions of Tamriel. I separated a small community of Goblin-ken from their kin, and moved them to an environment where I can ensure the absence of external influences, in order to be able to dive into their social structure without any interference. The main entities a goblin mind uses to separate themselves (a subject) from creatures the goblin interacts with (the objects), are'' ug'' and'' ig'' particles. A goblin appends various sounds to them, in order to transfer their ideas to an interlocutor. For example, mug describes the goblin themselves, while they use sug to describe the interlocutor. Whenever an idea the subject wants to transfer, relates to some community or a group the subject belongs to, the subject uses tug. On the other hand, using ig ''allows the goblin to alienate themselves from an object. Commonly, they use it linked with ki'' -- for example,'' igki'' describes basically anything the goblin has been too lazy to describe in full colors. These creatures are familiar with the concept of persons, but as with many other things, their understanding is quite primitive. They have a system of sorts which they use to append various sounds to words, but this system showcases a world view which is very vague, to say the least. Such as,'' ambah bataki'', meaning "my basket", while ambih bataki is "someone else's basket". After a few observations, you'd easily note that the goblin appends'' ah'' when describing something related to themselves, and'' ih'' when describing something related to other members of their community. The same can be noted for words that describe actions: when goblin says sagah, hes on fire. When they say sageh, you're on fire. Literally. As a cautious reader many have noted, in goblin language, nouns end with'' ki''. This, however, works only for common concepts -- those related to everyday life, food and so forth. For topics that require gender-specific attributes, there are uk and ikh suffices. Compare mushruki (mushrooms) and gurmuk (a chieftain). As this simple logic dictates, a chieftain's wife is'' gurmikh'', because she does not hold any claim for authority in the tribe. Note, however, if theoretically some female goblin named Eresh holds the power of a chieftain in the tribe, the tribe will call her Eresh-gurmuk. Goblins use two simple cues to agree or disagree with each other:'' na'' means yes, an means no. Using the same sounds inverted is typical for their language: this is noticeable when describing such concepts as "a part" and "the whole". Abanki aem babaki means "spears are (a part of) weapons", while babaki mae abanki -- "weapons include spears". For describing properties and attributes of items, goblins usually use the same set of words used when describing actions, except for a suffix -- ta. As I've noted before, sag means the process of burning. It'd be an easy guess that if one uses sagta to describe a slice of meat, a goblin who hears it won't put their dibs on their meat, because they'll identify it as burning. The most curious component of a Goblin speech is tu tu.'' Tu tu'' is, basically, a goal; I'd even go as far as to say it's something that gives each goblin a purpose to live. This can be witnessed in basic ideas -- such as,'' tu tu amah'', ehich means "i want to eat" -- but in more soaring things as well: tu tu abenaki means "My purpose in life is to serve the forces unknown". I don't think it would be off to suggest that'' tu tu'' basically describes a goblin's concept of happiness and satisfaction. To gain a better understanding of time, goblins use such ideas such as tick --- a moment -- and op -- the current moment. It appears as if they perceive time a bit slower when compared to the other races of Tamriel: for example, optick is a moment that spreads on an hour interval; furthermore, both hours, ago and ahead, are counted as optick. Their understanding is also affected by the fact that Faceted Stones does not have any sunlight to offer, so a goblin tribe's life is divided on ritualized cycles, which they call dom. The concepts of "yesterday" and "tomorrow" are too complicated for them, goblins simply use "back" and "forward" in their place -- that is, omub and bumo. Therefore, yesterday in Goblin is "dom omub", "a cycle ago". On a brighter note -- they are quite clever with numbers! Even using tens. Bah, vah, gah, zah, pok, bok, vok, gok, zuk, bruk are the numbers from one to ten we are all familiar with. To describe greater numbers they use chi: for example, vag bruk chi zah translates to twenty four. That's all for now! Make sure to greet your favorite goblin with Gha! ''when you meet them. And bid your farewell with ''Agh!